Pink to Red
by DQ Adventures
Summary: After 12 days of Princess Bubblegum and Marceline fighting, Finn and Jake are suspicious about what makes them hate each other. So Finn and Jake investigate what is wrong. Then, they find a secret from Princess Bubblegum and Marceline's past the clears up everything.


Pink to Red

An Adventure Time Story

(Scene #1: Candy Castle)

Finn: (whispers) Hey, PB. Is that lightning sphere ready yet?

Princess Bubblegum: (whispers) Not yet. I just have to make one more connection.

Jake: Oh, man! I can't wait for this thing to be made. I can wear this thing under my skin then I'd really be top dog.

(The lightning alloy grows)

Finn: (whispers) Dude, shush!

Jake: (whispers) Oh, sorry.

Princess Bubblegum: (whispers) O.K. Now everything has to be completely quiet. You got that, guys. This metal alloy is very explosive so we only have one shot to connect it to this alloy with conserved lightning. So do not…make…a sound.

(Marceline starts playing her guitar)

(The metal alloy grows then explodes)

Finn: Woah. That…was…flippin' intense!

Jake: You said it, brother! Ha-ha! You, you think it was intense, Princess?

(Princess Bubblegum scowls and growls)

Finn: Uhh…Princess, are you-

Princess Bubblegum: Go find Marceline…now!

Finn: Uhh…O.K. O.K., Princess.

(Jake grabs Finn's arm)

Jake: Woah, man. Let's think about this.

Finn: I think Bubblegum's gonna lose it if we don't find Marceline.

Jake: Dude, this is lady business.

Princess Bubblegum: I said find her now!

Jake: Uhh… On second thought, let's go find Marcy.

(Scene #2: Behind the Candy Kingdom)

(Finn and Jake are looking for Marceline)

Jake: Sh. Sh. Sh. I can hear Marcy's guitar over here.

(Finn and Jake peek behind a building)

(Marceline is playing a guitar solo)

Finn: Vampire at 2 o' clock. Let's bust it.

Jake: Got it.

(Finn and Jake walk over to Marceline)

Finn: Hey, Marceline.

Marceline: S'up, guys.

Finn: What up, Marceline.

Marceline: Just jammin' on my bass. You guys wanna join in?

Finn: Nah'….Uhh….But can you just…uhh…just turn it down a little?

Marceline: (pfft) Bonnie sent you out here, did she?

Jake: What do you, mean? Bubblegum's got nothin' to do with this.

Marceline: Come on, guys. Stop playin' around. She just doesn't understand this type music.

(Princess Bubblegum comes out)

Princess Bubblegum: What is taking so long?!

Marceline: Hey, Bonnie. We were just talkin' about you.

Princess Bubblegum: Could you just stop that stupid music? I'm conducting very important experiments in here.

Marceline: If it's what the princess desires…

Princess Bubblegum: Ugh! Just stop playing your guitar and-

Marceline: Hey, hey. Chill out. I was gonna leave this place anyway.

(Marceline walks over to Princess Bubblegum)

Marceline: You know what? This kinda reminds me of that day when we were little.

Princess Bubblegum: Don't start that.

Finn: Hey, girls. Let all go back to whatever y'all were doin'.

Jake: Yeah. Get to it, Finn.

Finn: Now. What's causing all this hate between you guys? You've been arguing like this for 12 days.

Jake: Yeah. And there was that time when you guys came in while I was doin' stuff.

(Treehouse Flashback)

(Jake is on one knee)

Jake: So, Lady, uhh….you wanna do the marriage stuff with me? No. No. That's too cruddy. Ummm…Oh. Lady, do you want t-

(Marceline come in the bedroom)

Marceline: Yeah I don't want to-

Jake: AAAAAAAAAAA! Get out!

(Back to the Candy Kingdom)

Marceline: Hey, I never heard anything.

Jake: Never mind. Just tell us what the heck is wrong with you guys.

Princess Bubblegum: I don't want to talk about it.

Marceline: Me neither.

(Marceline flies away)

(Princess Bubblegum walks away)

Finn: Wait. Come on, guys. (sigh)…..Jake I think you know what we gotta do.

Jake: Yeah, brother. We gotta figure out what the junk is happenin' with PB and Marceline. But let's go figure this out later.

Finn: Yeah. I'm gettin' hungry for some cheesy-dogs.

(Scene #3: Candy Kingdom)

(Finn and Jake walk up to the doors of the Candy Castle)

Jake: Alright, bro. How are we doin' this?

Finn: Hmmm…Alright. So here's the plan. I go talk to PB, and you go talk to Marceline and then we-

Jake: Wait, man. Uhhh…..Can we switch?

Finn: Why?

Jake: I don't really feel comfortable when Marceline get ticked.

Finn: Ugh…Fine. I'll get Marcy and you get PB. It's time to find out what this is all about.

Jake: See you later, buddy.

Finn: Later.

(Finn runs off)

(Jake enters the Candy Castle)

Princess Bubblegum: Peppermint Butler would you please go start the shower. I have another meeting with the Castle of Ooo Royalty tonight.

Peppermint Butler: Yes, Princess. Would you like the Rain Mist or Typhoon setting?

Princess Bubblegum: Rain Mist would be nice.

Peppermint Butler: Yes, Princess.

(Peppermint Butler walks away)

Jake: Hey, Bubblegum.

Princess Bubblegum: Oh. Hey, Jake. What's goin' on?

Jake: Oh, nothin'. Just wanted to ask somethin'.

Princess Bubblegum: Well you better hurry. I'm about to get in the shower.

Jake: So…How 'bout that Marceline, huh?

Princess Bubblegum: Mm-Hm. I wonder why she keeps acting like she is.

Jake: I know.

Princess Bubblegum: You agree that she is a bad influence?

Jake: Yeah. I wonder why. I bet you know.

Princess Bubblegum: Well the thing I remember- Wait! Are you and Finn still trying to get me to tell you why we hate each other?

Jake: Please. Just tell us!

Princess Bubblegum: No. Everything is better left unsaid.

Jake: Come on, you're killing me with suspense.

Princess Bubblegum: Do you want me to change right here?!

Jake: Woah. No. No. No. No. No. I'm goin'. I'm goin'.

(Jake leaves)

Princess Bubblegum: Hmph!

Peppermint Butler: Princess, your shower is ready.

Princess Bubblegum: (sigh) Finally.

(Scene #4: Marceline's House)

(Jake runs up to Marceline's door)

(Jake knocks on the door)

Jake: Yo, Finn, Marcy. You there? Hello?

(Jake opens the door and walks in the house)

(Jake discovers that Finn is asleep with headphones and a note on his head)

Jake: Ah, what?

(Jake walks over to Finn)

(Jake rubs Finn's body)

Jake: Come on, Finn. Wake up. Finn!

(Finn wakes up)

Finn: Ugh…..What? What's goin' on?

Jake: Marceline must've made you snooze, man.

Finn: Ah, what?

(Finn takes off the headphones)

Finn: This is balls. We're gonna have to try harder, my bro.

Jake: Hmmm…..

Finn: What, hmmm….?

Jake: That note on your forehead looks pretty suspicious, buddy.

Finn: Huh?

(Finn takes the note off of his forehead)

(Finn reads the note)

Finn: _Dear Finn and Jake, I know that you guys are still trying to get under me and Bonnie's biz. That's why I forced those headphones on Finn's head playing girl music, which I knew would make Finn pass out._ Ugh!

(Jake puts on the headphones)

(Jake starts dancing)

Finn: _So now I'm tellin' if you_ _don't stop jammin' yourselves in my biz, then I'll REALLY turn you guys into vampires!_

Jake: Hmmm. This music isn't that bad.

(Jake starts humming to the music)

(Finn slaps the headphones off of Jake's head)

Finn: Dude, come on we gotta be serious. We gotta to do this detective style.

Jake: Oh, yeah.

Finn: Let's go sniff out some clues. I'll take it down here and you go up in her room.

Jake: Got it.

(Jake goes up in Marceline's room)

(Finn goes to the kitchen)

Finn: Hmmm… O.K. Think, Finn. Where do vampires hide their inner-most secrets?

(Finn looks in the refrigerator)

(Finn looks around in the refrigerator)

(Finn sees a carton of blood)

(Finn sees a jar of lizards)

Finn: Woah….Sick.

Jake: Finn! Finn! You gotta get up here.

(Finn runs to the bedroom ladder and climbs to Marceline's room)

(Finn runs over to Jake)

Finn: Jake, what's up?!

Jake: Dude, check it. I found the jackpot.

(Jake shows Finn a decorative box)

(Finn tries to open the box)

Jake: Step aside. I'll solve this with…

(Jake turns his hand into a key)

Jake: …key hand!

(Jake puts his key hand into the box)

(The box opens)

(Finn and Jake discover a video tape)

Finn: Awesome! It's time to see what's goin' on with PB and Marcy.

(Finn and Jake leave Marceline's room and enter the living room)

(Jake inserts the tape)

(Slide show)

(There is a young Princess Bubblegum and Marceline)

(Finn) Weird. (Jake) Woah.

(Princess and Marceline are with Princess Bubblegum's family)

(Princess Bubblegum and Marceline are together)

Finn: Wow. I never knew they were friends.

Jake: Looks like they're havin' a party.

(Princess Bubblegum opens presents)

(Princess Bubblegum pulls out a tiara with the symbols, "PB and Marceline BFF's 4-Ever")

(Princess Bubblegum and Marceline hug)

(Princess Bubblegum takes Marceline's teddy bear)

(Princess Bubblegum and Marceline fight for the teddy bear)

(The teddy bear rips)

(Marceline cries)

(Princess Bubblegum tries to comfort Marceline)

(Marceline attacks Princess Bubblegum)

Finn: Holy stuffs!

Jake: Man, this is crazy!

(Princess Bubblegum's father gets in between the girls)

(Marceline throws Princess Bubblegum's father out of the way)

(Princess Bubblegum yells at Marceline)

(Marceline ignores Princess Bubblegum)

(Marceline leaves Princess Bubblegum)

(Marceline looks back and leaves Princess Bubblegum)

(Princess Bubblegum cries)

(Princess Bubblegum looks at the tiara Marceline got her)

(Princess Bubblegum rips the tiara in half)

(Princess Bubblegum cries even more)

Finn: ….Oh…my…Glob.

Jake: So that's their beef. PB messed up Marcy's toy so she got all ticked.

Finn: Alright. So how are we fixin' this?

Jake: …..I think you know bro. I think you know.

(Scene #5: Candy Kingdom)

(Finn is directing a blindfolded Princess Bubblegum)

Princess Bubblegum: Finn. This'd better not be another plan to get me to confess.

Finn: No. That was all Jake's deal. I'm just taking you to a surprise dinner.

Princess Bubblegum: Ooooo…. What's the occasion?

Finn: This is just for bein' an awesome princess.

Princess Bubblegum: Oh…..Thanks, Finn.

(Jake)

Marceline: Are you sure this isn't a scam? 'Cause if it is I'll kill both of you.

Jake: No way. I'm just takin' you to a place I stuffed with red junk. Just for you, girl.

Marceline: Nice.

(Finn and Jake approach each other)

Finn: (whispers) I sure hope this works.

Jake: (whispers) It will, homie. It has to.

(Finn and Jake put Princess Bubblegum and Marceline in a room)

Finn: Alright. Take off the blindfolds in 3…2…..

(Finn closes the door)

Finn: 1!

(Princess Bubblegum and Marceline take off their blindfolds and see each other)

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline: What?!

(Princess Bubblegum and Marceline charge at the door)

Princess Bubblegum: Finn?! Jake?!

Marceline: Finn and Jake I will kill you for this!

Finn: We know.

Jake: We're just sick of you fightin' all the drizz. We saw the tape and we know why.

Marceline: You what?! Now I'll seriously kill you guys!

Princess Bubblegum: What? What tape?

(Marceline pauses then blushes)

(Marceline turns to Princess Bubblegum)

Princess Bubblegum: Seriously. What tape?

Marceline: Uhhh…..You remember that day?

Princess Bubblegum: How could I forget?!

Marceline: Well I took pictures of that whole thing.

Princess Bubblegum: Huh?

Marceline: Yeah. I take a look at it every once in a while.

Princess Bubblegum: So…..does that mean you still wanna be friends?

Marceline: What? No!

Finn: Yeah, you do.

Marceline: Shut up, Finn!

Princess Bubblegum: Marceline its O.K. if you do.

Marceline: I don't!

Princess Bubblegum: Marceline.

(Marceline blushes even more)

Marceline: Fine, whatever! Since you're begging…

Princess Bubblegum: No. You're the one who's begging.

Marceline: You!

Princess Bubblegum: You!

(Princess Bubblegum slaps Marceline)

Marceline: Hehehehe. Looks like you do have a dark side. Yeah I guess it'd be cool.

Jake: That's nice. Now hug it out.

Marceline: No! I'm not doin' that!

Jake: It's the only thing that'll get you outta here.

Marceline: No!

Princess Bubblegum: Come on, Marceline. I promise when we do, we will never do or talk about this ever again.

Marceline: Ugh!

(Princess Bubblegum and Marceline struggle then hug)

Marceline: Ew!

Finn: Nice. Alright, Jake. Unlock the door.

(Jake uses his key hand to open the door)

(Marceline kicks the door open)

Marceline: Now that you guys made me go through all that, I'll rip your skulls outta your head!

Princess Bubblegum: Wait, Marceline. I have something else in mind.

(Scene #6: Castle Garden)

(Finn and Jake are pulling out plants)

(Finn pulls out a plant)

(Water then comes out of the hole and splashes into Finn's face)

(Finn spits the water out of his mouth)

Finn: Ugh! This black licorice water tastes like butt. How much more do we have to fill up?

Jake: Look at the jar.

Finn: (sigh)

(Princess Bubblegum is in her room)

(Princess Bubblegum pulls out a box)

(Princess Bubblegum unlocks the box)

(Princess Bubblegum takes out half of a tiara)

Princess Bubblegum: (sigh)

(Marceline)

(Marceline takes out a box)

(Marceline takes out half of a tiara)

Marceline: (sigh)

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline: Whatever.

The End


End file.
